


Love like Blood

by Machadaynu



Series: Daddy Thor [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Daddy Kink, F/M, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Their romance quickly escalated into trysts, their trysts to more serious declarations.. The rest had been history. They married in the Spring, a new perfect romance. Thor moved into Nal's gated mansion, won in a slightly messy divorce battle.Except...there was one small...problem.Her son Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Borne out of pure excitement after reading twitter threads. Please enjoy a big hearty helping of porn.

Thor was a respectable bachelor once, managing partner in a large law firm, well known and well liked by his staff. It had been many years of wooing, having quick romps, spreading his wild oats, before Thor had finally snagged the catch of them all, Nal Auddigr a bombshell, legs for days, former supermodel turned businesswoman. 

They had met at a charity benefit, Thor could never truly recall what it had been for he’d been to so many, it was just another networking opportunity amongst the hundreds he had been to, representing Borson & Anderson. Give the company a good face and get out of there had been sole his goal that evening. He had been amidst his usual charming retelling of well-worn stories that Thor had almost dropped his drink when she entered the room. He immediately clocked her long slender body, luscious dark hair and fair skin. He excused his conversation and headed straight towards her. Their romance quickly escalated into trysts, their trysts to more serious declarations.. The rest had been history. They married in the Spring, a new perfect romance. Thor moved into Nal's gated mansion, won in a slightly messy divorce battle.    
  
Except...there was one small...problem. 

Her son Loki. 

New to marriage, Thor had been very accepting of his position as step-father, maybe not his most  _ ideal _ situation. It wasn’t surprising to him though, Nal- being a few years older- and well at Thor’s age too, who doesn’t have a little baggage lying around?

Only  _ this boy _ seemed to be adamant on wrecking his bliss. Like his mother, he was a slim, tender looking thing, with long dark eyelashes and milk white skin and so unlike the boys Thor remembered of his youth with oily skin and bad hair. Loki was very beautiful and certainly his mother’s son. He preened himself meticulously, always wearing the latest Ralph Lauren or Gucci suit looking always as if he had stepped out of a catalogue. He was very fond of wearing loose silk pyjamas which showed off his round ass and thighs equisetly and he to Thor's slight concern, seemed to know it. 

Not just that but Nal didn't so much raise Loki more...dote on his many little whims, forming the boy into a little self-entitled brat. Loki was certainly not used to being told  _ no _ . 

It hadn’t happened overnight, but as Loki became comfortable with Thor living with them, the more and more skin he seemed to show, driving a very tired post-work Thor insane. He would always seem to be getting in or out of a shower, changing clothes, swimming and just generally being in the nip. Thor almost popped a gasket when the house phone rang from the other room one time and he had gotten up to get it, only for Loki to come marching into the living room in his boxers to hand it to him. 

‘It’s for you’ he had said, casually as could be, Thor just stared as he walked away with his rump little ass. Not only was this little shit prancing around half naked but certainly chose the times he felt like being helpful. 

He’d noticed the amount of spending the little brat would do too, piles of packages would arrive daily at the house all addressed to him. Thor never saw the little shit wear anything twice and tried desperately not to notice the boxes from  _ Agent Provocateur _ . He only recognised it because he had bought his wife that brand for their honeymoon. He wanted to cry. How much worse could it get?

And oh did it get worse.

The real fun started when Nal had left to go to a conference abroad, spending several weeks away traveling around Europe and Asia. Prime opportunity for Thor and Loki to get acquainted better. Loki, obviously had his own ideas.

As was the custom, Thor would arrive home from work, shuck off his dress shoes, tie and jacket and set about checking any missed calls or emails he’d not gotten while driving. It had taken him a few minutes to notice, but he swore he could hear a subtle whine coming from down the hallway of the bedroom. The whining grew louder and Thor’s panic instincts kicked in to go and investigate. Wrenching the door open he found his stepson in the throws of passion with another boy of a similar age  _ at it  _ like young rabbits. Loki was sprawled on his back, hands curled in the sheets as the golden tanned boy thrust into him with an ease Thor couldn’t quite match now that he was older. It took a second for them to notice him standing there, jaw slacked open before they tried to cover themselves up in vain. The other boy looked mortified, holding a cushion comically over his crotch while Loki tried his best to not look too pleased when Thor closed the door behind him saying nothing. 

He tried to reason with himself, he hadn’t gotten hard at thinking of his stepson, it was just a natural reaction to seeing sex right? Maybe with his wife not around for so long he had a bit of pent up energy. Regardless, he took the cold shower and crawled into bed miserably.

The following morning, having hardly slept, Thor made his way downstairs to his only source of comfort in this trying time; the coffee machine. He had already tried his best to ignore the young teenager badly trying to sneak out of the house at 5am to avoid being caught. Of course Loki had come down moments later prancing around in an ankle length sheer dressing gown with his sex tussled hair and showing off his shoulderblades. He quickly poured himself a drink and exited before his stepfather could say something. Thor couldn’t just have a moment’s peace, he had to always be on the verge of busting his trousers. He decided that he needed to get out, quickly finished his breakfast and went to get dressed. His phone buzzed 'conference call in 10'

Fuck.

Looks like he wouldn't be escaping then.

Having gotten sufficiently ready (and sufficiently calmed down), Thor went to throw his clothes into the hamper for the housekeeping. Only...a pair of tiny frilly things laid out on top came to greet him innocently. Black lace and green panties-far too delicate to be thrown in with the regular wash. Thor snatched them up and stuffed them in his pocket, reasoning with himself that it was the right thing to do. He quickly went out to his office to check his emails and take his mind off of whatever hell he was in, immersing himself in as much work as he could possibly manage, all the while cursing out whatever client couldn't tell the difference between a PDF and a doc.

Hours long conference calls later it had managed to turn 7pm and Thor had fallen asleep somewhere in between replying to an email and reading a shit resume. He was woken up with a start when he felt a gentle hand push at his shoulder to sit upright. ‘Shit! Oh... it’s you’ he said slowly looking up and down, Loki was a little more coiffed and dressed now so any immediate  _ reactions _ weren’t as strong now. 

‘I’m going out’ he declared

Thor took a minute to come to ‘you’re going… out?’ Thor could feel his protections kick in somewhat and _ then _ he noticed what Loki was wearing; a black slip with a satin belt barely reaching the tops of his thighs, thigh high boots and beige fur coat. He almost had to do a double take, instead sat upright and slack jawed. ‘To what?’ he inquired, finally coming to his parental senses. 

‘A par-’

‘Looking like that??’ Thor interrupted, he knew the answer, he had been a teenager once, the fact Loki had even come to tell him was a miracle enough. ‘No, you won’t be’ he said, sitting up in his chair.

‘I’m 17! What the hell is wrong with you??’ Loki said, his hands waving as he talked. He looked marvellous and to have that all go to waste was a little bit of a shame, Thor, but what else was he to do? Let a sexy young thing go out like  _ that _ ??? He'd already gotten a good eyefull of Loki's promiscuity and didn't even want to think about his recklessness. 

Loki stomped his feet a few times as he went on a long diatribe, Thor was watching too closely at how Loki's skirt would raise an inch as he got more passionate. ' and furthermore, mum lets me all the time! What's the problem? This isn't some teenage house party it's a benefit they're waiting for me right now!'

A long drawn out silence pursued Loki's diatribe and Thor was far too tired to bother arguing. He clearly hadn't been listening at all but he wasn't about to pretend that he had. 'Just...put some pants on' he said, staring at Loki's milky thighs for a few seconds more 'you look ridiculous'. Thor tore his eyes away and began opening up the laptop to look busy, trying his absolute best to ignore how offended and confused Loki looked. His cock strained in his trousers but Thor was good at not giving himself away, going with business as usual. Loki looked at him suspiciously before exiting quickly before Thor could change his mind.

Confident that Loki has left with the driver, Thor let out a huge sigh of relief. He stared down at his traitorous dick and palmed himself through his trousers groaning loudly. He remembered suddenly those silky soft panties stuffed in his jacket pocket.

With all the patience he could muster, he wrenched them out. They must've been silk as they the small triangle of fabric felt cool and soft against his fingers. He could smell the faint scent of Loki's expensive perfume. Feeling like a boy again, he freed his dick from his slacks and all reservations catapulted out of the window. He gave a few quick tugs and brought the panties to his dick, fingers tangled in the ribbons and strings. He let out a low grunt feeling the softness against him and stripped his cock with them against himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Knowing that this wasn't going to end well, Thor took that opportunity to spend less and less time at home. He began taking on his schedule months in advance, taking on things that were far below his station just to take his mind off his family life, off of Loki. In normal circumstances he could let out his urges in a nice, healthy, natural way like they were supposed to be intended, with his beautiful wife, in their marriage bed.

Except she had been away for weeks now, probably fucking some associate in Paris somewhere. Must be where he gets it from.

Thor groaned loudly and shook his head and trudged upstairs already defeated. Before collapsing in his lonely bed, he went past Loki's room, which was always dangerous, he went to check that his stepson wasn't out sniffing coke or doing whatever the hell he did that made him trudge back home at 3am.

When Thor opened the door he saw Loki sitting wide eyed and blushing furiously in the middle of his bed. A haphazard robe slung from his shoulders and he most certainly looked like he had been...up to something nefarious. That's when Thor noticed it; an old highschool Polaroid of Thor on Loki's bed. 

Thor's eyes honed in on his target, stepping closer only to enjoy Loki's look of abject horror 'what have you been doing?' he said, innocently turning his head at an angle before snatching the photo up before Loki could scramble for it

'Nothing!'

'it certainly doesn't look like nothing' Thor turned the Polaroid around in his hands. 'You went through my things?' Loki didn't seem to be pretending this time, he really had not intended to be caught this time.

'I..I can explain! It's just that...' 

Thor couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't like the brat to be speechless. He watched Loki carefully as he averted his gaze.

'I saw it and you looked so good...I couldn't help myself' he looked up again, as puppy-eyed as he could muster 'a lot nicer looking than the boys at school…'

Thor could see right through Loki's childish act immediately but let him continue enjoying how the little shit had turned so quickly and was trying his damnedest to manipulate him. It almost worked almost because when Loki sighed dramatically a little peek of thigh hinted underneath as he shifted nervously. He lay back on his hands, just to be sure that Thor got the full hint, his robe slipped down exposing a dusty pink nipple. Loki waited for the raised voice. The stern warning and doorslam, but it never came.

'Oh is that so?' Thor quirked, finally 'well then son, don't let me stop you'. With that, Thor seated himself in the large armchair against the wall. 'Go on, you're not embarrassed are you?' he said, smirking and folding his hands in his lap. It was a challenge. 

Loki's recovery from gawking wasn't so quick, he stared at Thor's dark eyes for a long moment of silence. It took him a moment to realise that Thor wasn't kidding, before shakily reaching the loose sash of his robe pulling to reveal swaths of flushed skin. He really has been meticulous with his preening, almost no hair- save for that on his head. His cock, which had lost interest a little through his telling off, regained new interest just from Thor's intense gaze. 

Now, he was really embarrassed, unable to look his stepfather in the eye as he kneeled on the bed. He had forgotten about his ass and the wetness of his lubed up hole suddenly felt punishing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

'Why don't continue with what you were doing before, hmm? What were you thinking about?' 

'This is a strange punishment' he said, positioning himself with trembling thighs like he had before Thor had interrupted his little...session. Loki turned away and lay on his stomach, revealing to Thor he had achieved already. 

'Oh, you and I both know this isn't punishment Loki'

Loki couldn't get any redder, he buried his head in the covers letting his ass in the air with a gasp. Loki was exposed, but he still had some things left in his arsenal to throw at Thor.

'Please' he said, muffled into the comforter, 'p...please d-daddy, please' 

That made Thor audibly growl, face flushing beetroot red. A rough 'no' louder than he intended, escaped from his lips. It was so much overkill on Loki's part that he could've happily mounted the lad right then, but Thor still had a game plan, intending to show Loki's what truly happens when you mess around with a caged lion.

If that's how he was going to play it, then Thor would too 'Show me, what were you doing son' his voice was gruff even to his own ears, Thor tried to remain composed as he watched Loki's cock drip precum and his tight hole glisten. It was maddening but delicious sight. 

Loki's slender fingers reached behind him to continue their work, pushing their way in. He let out a muted gasp and began working at his cock, stripping it slowly. Thor watched with his hands gripping his thighs. 'Stop' he said, a little tight and breathless, 'get that hand off your cock now'. His voice was commanding enough and he watched as Loki reluctantly move his hand away and settled it on the pillow. The boy looked boneless but still lazily fingered his hole giving out little whines a sobs. Thor moved to get a better look at the little brat's face, and holy fuck did he looked debauched. 

Standing up fully, Thor reached a leaned his tall body of his stepson, grabbing his hand and replacing with his own. He enjoyed cupping the plump meat of Loki's ass behind his balls before slowly experimenting with Loki's tight hole. 'Oh look how wet you are down here baby' 

Loki let out s loud gasp as his stepfather's warm fingers entered him; much bigger and rougher than his own, he arched and fucked into them. In response, Thor grabbed a fistful of Loki's tousled hair and enjoyed the deep whine his stepson gave. 'Is this what you imagined? Hmm? You wanted to be daddy's slut? Daddy's good boy?' 

Loki almost howled at Thor's words, hardly believing that this was all real, he so desperately wanted to touch his cock and cum but wanted to last just to see what Thor would do next. He stared at him with hungry eyes.

'Do you know what a little monster you've been? Leaving your little pants around for me to find? Prancing around half naked? Do you?' Thor's fingers quickened and Loki squirmed into them to catch the right angle 'you do know, don't you?' Thor pushed his cock against Loki's thigh 'that's what you do to daddy, Loki' Loki let out desperate moan from beneath him. Thor gripped his hips tightly and let Loki feel the full force of his hard cock against his round ass.

'Tell me what you want boy' 

'F... fuck' Loki gulped thickly 'fuck me' 

'Oh no, not that, not tonight darling' Thor said, this time a little kinder than he had previously been 'maybe another time' to that Loki let out a strangled sob.

'Get on your back, let me see you'

Loki turned looking up at him with red wet eyes, brought to the very brink of cumming twice and then denied. Thor lent down to kiss his cheeks and taste his mouth holding him with a grip around his neck. He moaned as wantonly as he possibly could, maybe to try and break Thor and get him to touch his cock, fuck him, anything to make him cum. 

Thor let his fingers wander again and continued to finger Loki's tight hole, this time enjoying his stepson's blissful expression up close. 'You're going to cum from just my fingers...oh...that's it good boy, fuck yourself on them' 

Slick noises began to fill the room as Loki got more and more desperate chasing his orgasm, ramming into his stepfather's sturdy hand, his own arms locked above his head in a bruising grip. It took all of Thor's might not to just take him then. 

The slow build finally hit him in the gut and Loki came letting out a loud mewl, eaten up by Thor's languid kisses. When he pulled away Loki was half lidded and pliant, looking like he'd received the best orgasm of his life. Finally releasing his hands, Loki buried his head into Thor's neck and shoulder pressing his soft lips there silently, his chest heaving. He would've fallen asleep under normal circumstances, but the hard press of Thor's cock was enough to wake him to his senses. He sought out Thor's lips and kissed him, flicking his tongue and teasing before his poor pent up stepfather pressed back with a bruising kiss of his own, opening up his mouth and enjoying the sharpness of his teeth. It left Loki a little dizzy as he pulled away and starting wrenching his cock free. 

Loki could feel how big it was properly now before he even saw it. Thor went to taste his mouth again, this time pressing hard against half the length of his thigh. 

Having decided he had enough of being a pillow prince Loki reached his hand and wrapped it around his stepfather's dick. The stuttering thrust it emitted from Thor was absolutely delicious and a good indicator of how close he was. All Loki had to do to get the giant to lay on his back was press against his chest and he was suddenly all laid out for Loki to enjoy. 

Loki was experienced enough to have given a few sloppy blow jobs to his little school friends but none of their cocks compared to this. His eyes ran the length of it admiringly thinking of how wonderful it would feel buried in his ass, balls deep. It was frighteningly big but the idea of not being able to walk straight for days afterwards, especially in front of Thor, the perpetrator of it in the first place, was a glorious idea. 

'You like it squirt?' Thor said, his commanding voice wavering a little. 

'It's so big' he said, stripping it and coating his fingers in precum. He couldn't take it any longer and took the wide head into his mouth, sucking with the ease of a seasoned whore. Thor let out a sharp hiss, feeling like he was already on the verge of blowing his load right then but steadied himself and gripped the back of Loki's head. More of his cock slipped into the brat's mouth and he began bobbing and stripping his cock with in rhythm.

'Oh...oh! fuck you've done this before' Thor said breathlessly, more if a statement rather than a question. He could feel Loki's lips curve into a smirk as he squeezed his eyes shut. The scene of Loki's wet red lips and soft curly hair bobbing away before him far too much to bare. 

With a dramatic pop, Loki pulled his mouth away 'Not with anyone as big as you daddy' he said, eyes closed and eloquently as he could before putting as much as he could into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with fervour. He played with Thor's soft balls and teasingly let his fingertips press against his hole before gripping his cock again and sucking.

It was all too much at once and Thor grabbed Loki's head with both hands, almost choking the little teasing brat with his cock as he came deep into the back of his throat. When he managed to come to, he let go and Loki emerged like a man who'd almost drowned, coughing and spluttering and tears in his eyes, wiping away at the strands of cum on his chin. Still breathless, Thor pulled the boy against his chest, feeling wave upon wave of guilt crashing down upon him now that the beast had gone. They lay there silently as Thor stroked and kissed Loki's hair, the first gentle gesture of the whole night.  
Loki let out a small cough from his overworked throat and buried his head into the crook of his stepfather's neck. 

'I'm sorry I really shouldn't have done that to you' 

Loki only shook his head silently 

'No you shouldn't have' he paused 'you should've fucked me'


	3. Chapter 3

Loki inspected his body in the mirror. Thor's fingertips had bruised under his jaw and planned on wearing them with pride, dragging on his white school shirt. He looked at his forearms and turned up the cuffs and enjoyed the red marks where he had been squeezed tightly in his stepfather's grip. Turning away, he gave his hair one last tussle before making sure his neck was sufficiently exposed, just enough to make Thor pull a face when he walked out the door.

When Nal returned, they'd established a kind of routine; Loki would continue to be a teasing promiscuous little shit and Thor would try and not ruin all of his trousers. 

It had all come to a head when Loki had pressed his foot against Thor's cock under the dinner table that Thor almost lost it. It was their first go at acting normally in weeks with his wife there. He wanted to yell at his stepson and fuck him all at the same time. With all the composure he could muster, he sipped his wine and cut his steak. Later that night, he made a silent promise to himself that he'd give Loki a good seeing to.

'What was that at dinner?' came Thor's low firm voice.

'What was what?' Loki said innocently from the couch, he continued flicking idly through his phone. 

'I'm not playing games _ Loki _ ' he said in a low and serious voice, it was enough for Loki to look up from his phone at his stepfather's darkened eyes. He wasn't messing around, _ he was angry _. 

It only took Thor's stern expression for Loki to put his phone down and sit up, expecting a punishment. 

Thor reached out to tilt Loki's to stare directly into his eyes 'Don't you _ dare _ do that again, you understand?' He said it slowly and threatening enough that Loki was suddenly aware of what a huge man Thor was. 

He stared back, dumbfounded letting out a shaky nod, unable to speak as tears began to prick his eyes. With that, Thor stood a moment feeling that he'd gotten the correct reaction and exiting. 

Out of sight, Thor slumped. He needed to keep Loki in line and that meant resisting his urges and not giving in to every little tease that little brat gave him. He certainly didn't really want the boy to cry, just to understand the seriousness of his actions, getting caught would be a far bigger punishment than either of them could imagine. 

The following weeks, Loki seemed to reel it in, realising that there was perhaps more on the line than his mother's second marriage. He busied himself with schoolwork and college applications. The stress was unsexy enough to keep his urges at bay. 

* * *

The bedroom door swung open silently and Thor stepped inside, watching the curled up mass in the middle of the bed stir slightly before snoring softly under the thin sheets.

In one swift movement, Thor bore down on his stepson, covering his mouth and pressing his hard cock into the crook of Loki's ass. It took a little for him to come to before yelping loudly, his instinct to try throw Thor's huge body off overtook and he rolled around futilely.

Thor hushed him as he held him down, warning him about waking up his mother. Loki let out a small squeak as he felt Thor's hands fondle his sleep-pliant body, slipping into his loose fitting pyjamas and teasing his cock and hole. He let out an aching mewl against his stepfather's palm feeling Thor's familiar thick thumb and fingers massage his opening. 

He heard a rushed opening of a packet behind him and braced himself to be entered. This time slick fingers edged their way in, unconsciously, Loki fucked himself into them, as if he'd been trained to do it and Thor gave a groan feeling Loki's tightness milk away at his hand. 

Having sufficiently worked Loki up enough and unable to take any more, Thor pulled his hand away and scrambled to grab Loki's bottoms and throw them to the floor with his own clothes. He pushes Loki's head into the pillow and pulled him by the hips, entering his tight hot hole slowly. He felt Loki's breath quicken as he scrambled to sturdy himself against Thor's large slicked cock as it came to a hilt. He threw his head back at the fullness, it was bigger than any other cock or toy he'd ever taken before. Loki let out a moan that sounded like a sob and Thor clamped his hand down over the boy's mouth, hushing him again and caressing his stomach. Loki shit his eyes tightly to the all encompassing weight of Thor on top of him, unable to move an inch. He groaned as Thor gave the first long slow crack of his hips; beginning a steady rhythm. Loki couldn't help but start to moan wantonly, trying to fidget and get Thor to hit the right angle. Thor grabbed him with a warning, whispering dangerously into his ear. 

'You were being such a good boy, don't make me change my mind' at that, Loki buried his head into the pillows below to muffle his vocals. Fuck did it feel good, he couldn't help it!

Thor kept on fucking him deep and slow, he thought he'd go insane and he wanted so badly to be on his back to watch his stepfather's face. As if reading his mind, Thor pulled out, throwing Loki onto his back to give him a burning open mouthed kiss. It was Thor's temporary strategy to muffle Loki's mewling. He pulled away before looking around and finding the boy's satin underwear, smirking and curling them up into a neat roll to pop into Loki's mouth, who didn't do so willingly at first but remembered how Thor's cock felt moments earlier and made a judgement.

He bit down as Thor's cock entered him again arching into it, his moans now muffled. Saliva dripped out of his mouth uncontrollably, he must've looked such a mess. Thor kept on looking at him admiringly and a red flush spread across his whole body. 

Loki suddenly let out a pleasurable keen, feeling Thor's blunt cock pressing against his prostate, he went to grab his own cock absentmindedly but Thor shooed his hand away. He loved it when Loki could cum being fucked alone. Loki whined like a brat and decided it was his turn to look angry. Thor laughed at him, before continuing on the same pace, roughing Loki a little as his orgasm started to draw near. He held him in a bruising grip, feeling Loki's tight hole flex and milk his cock. With a few stuttering thrusts, Thor was cumming, freezing like a statue as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. Loki's legs began tightening around him like a snake, orgasm imminent as he milked the last drops from Thor's cock. He came with a cry, biting down on his own satin panties and gripping his stepfather's forearms. 

They both stayed achingly still, letting our tagged shaky breaths. Thor reached up and pulled the soaked panties from his stepson's mouth, enjoying the wet mess of Loki's mouth. He kissed him deeply as Loki gave a few soft grunts, Thor's cum trickled from his used hole. Sneaking around had its advantages, sure, but Loki desperately wanted a clear view of the things Thor has done to him. He silently wondered if there would be any marks this time. 

Thor held him closer, and did what he always seemed to do after their little trysts, kissing and caressing him. It always felt so good and nice to be grounded but Loki couldn't wrap his head around it. His relationship with sex had always been simple, mess around little then cum. What was the point of cuddling him? 

'Why do you always do that?' Loki said, 'I thought you were angry with me' 

Thor paused his minstations, 'I'm not angry at you, you've been so good' 

Loki looked at him still incredulously '...but why?' 

'Because I want to' he whispered into his hair 'and you're all mine'. 

  



End file.
